Current console—based gameplay systems provide several hardware and software components which are enumerated here:
Controller units—one or more hand-held game controller units used to control a character or other object in a game. The controller is used to send signals and commands to the game console. These commands, in turn, are translated into commands sent to the game. Example commands include object movement and actions such as shooting, strumming, jumping, swimming, punching, kicking, skiing, balancing, running, etc. In addition to these, commands are sent to the console using the controller to make game selections, retrieve statistics, save games, load games, choose clothing, body and face settings, etc. In some cases, controller units can be used to receive feedback from the console based on gameplay which includes vibration and audio signals as a means to enhance the player's experience.
Console unit—a device used to read the game software as well as read the commands from one or more controllers, display the game on a screen. Current media systems receive the video and audio signals from the gameplay console and deliver them to their respective devices such as video projection systems, video screens and one or more speakers.
Camera unit—a device which is not required, but provides additional feedback to the console unit as well as adding the ability for a player to personalize the game they are playing.
Game software—a software program which displays game objects to the player through the console and to the display device, sends audio signals to the audio device as well as interfacing with the player through the controller. In cases of warning a player, for example, an audio and vibrating signal can be sent to the controller when their character is being hit. The software, in this case, may also use some visual on-screen indicator to further warn the player. In this instance, the player could use the controller to turn the character in the direction of the opponent, and apply a particular action to ward off the opponent. This requires movement of the fingers and eyes to move the character in the direction of the opponent and fend them off.
Video, image and audio storage formats—the binary organization of audio and image data forms the proprietary format of the files used for playback and storage.
Touch-screen gameplay—much like the controller-less gameplay, using the hands or fingers, gameplay is controlled by manually manipulating icons and avatars on a touch screen.
Controller-less gameplay—the ability to play a game without a controller at all where the controller is based on the hand, arm, leg and body movements made by one or more players. Motion detection equipment of the instant invention converts motion, hand and facial signals, including eye movement, into the characteristic movements and actions of an object within a game. This is referred to as a controller-less gameplay environment.